


The duty

by Eustes



Category: Welcome to the Wayne (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustes/pseuds/Eustes
Summary: Шпионка не считает себя трудоголиком, нет, хотя погружается в работу чуть больше, чем полностью.





	The duty

На всё про всё у Шпионки полчаса: быстрый душ, крепкий-крепкий кофе и лёгкий марафет. Большего ей не нужно — женщина всегда при делах, и пока есть работа, ни времени, ни тем более желания делать что-либо другое у неё нет. Не хочется даже ничего менять — Шпионка уже давно привыкла с сбитому режиму дня, травмам за все годы, серьёзным и не очень, которые не покроет ни одна страховка в мире — кроме  _«Каллиопы»_ , разумеется, — и гордому одиночеству, хотя она едва ли задумывается о последнем.  
  
Да, Шпионка действительно любит свою работу. Пусть и очень стрессовую, из-за которой случается раз-другой нервный срыв, пусть и очень сложную, из-за которой она не ложится спать целую ночь, а потом мучается от бессонницы и мигрени, но любит ведь! Шпионка не считает себя трудоголиком, нет, хотя погружается в работу чуть больше, чем полностью, и по-прежнему трудится на износ во благо  _«Каллиопы»_ , ведь если она не будет, то кто? Нужно попытаться ещё раз, уверяет себя Шпионка, но шансов исправиться уже почти не осталось, а работать нужно так много, что голова идёт кругом, и плавится её содержимое. Чем больше она старается, тем хуже выходит.  
  
В очередной раз проигрывая, Шпионка злится. Злится на глупых детей, на её глупых помощников, на глупый, глупый, треклятый Вэйн! Но больше всего — на себя. Она не смогла, вновь дала слабину, не выполнила простейшее поручение! Шпионка качает головой и смеётся сама над собой — как же это ещё её не уволили?  
  
 ~~ _Бесполезная единица._~~  
  
Шпионка не помнит, когда в последний раз отдыхала, не то, что была в отпуске. Отдыхала по-настоящему, не переводила дух, прежде чем броситься в погоню, брала в руки обычную книгу, а не древний фолиант, когда могла нормально пообедать или спать, сколько захотелось. Шпионка никогда не признает, что раньше ей было намного лучше, даже сейчас, когда она едва идёт к собственной постели.  
  
Может, раньше и было хорошо, но и сейчас Шпионку всё вполне устраивает. У неё есть дело всей жизни, цель, которую необходимо достичь — ради себя, ради  _«Каллиопы»_.  
  
Однажды она сделает это.  
  
 _Однажды Вэйн станет её._


End file.
